


Operation: Perfect Present for Regina

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: I hope you like it TTwTT. If you want me to write some other fluff one shot feel free to ask in comments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it TTwTT. If you want me to write some other fluff one shot feel free to ask in comments.

Christmas. Christmas. Christmas. definitely not Emma's favourite time of the year. She was never keen on holidays, perhaps because she was always spending them alone. But this time it was different. She had her parents, Henry, friends and Regina. But Regina was her friend. Nothing more, right?  
Even so, she wanted to give her a perfect present. But everything seemed just so simple. Perfume, clothes, earings... she deserved so much more. Just what that gorgeous gift could be?  
Emma came up with an idea. Maybe she could asked people who knew Gina longer. And her mother was just perfect for that, after all she lived with Regina.  
She made her way to Granny's. Her mother gave her warm smile when she saw her.  
' Emma, it's so nice to see you here. ' she said hugging her.  
' Mom, you saw me this morning... '  
' I know, I know... ' Snow answered letting her go.  
' So... uhm... I was wondering if you could help me with something. '  
' Of course, with anything. What is it? '  
' So... I want to give Regina something nice for Christmas, so do you maybe know, 'cause you lived with her, what could it be? '  
Snow was confused. Why Emma was so concerned about Regina's gift? But it wasn't her job, so she started thinking, but she hadn't came up with anything.  
' Maybe some perfume? ' she said finally.  
' No... if it was that simple I wouldn't be here asking you for help. ' Emma answered nervously.  
' You're right. unfortunately, Regina and I were never that close, but maybe you should ask someone that knows her better. Longer. '  
' If you're talking about Gold... ' Emma said, clearly making her point.  
' No... no. Of course not. Actually, Maleficent is on my mind. '  
This sounded good. Since she was reunited with her daughter, Mal was, well... far less evil. And she did know Gina for a long time, even before she became Evil Queen.  
×××××  
' Gift for Regina? ' dragon asked.  
' Yes... so I thought that you could help me. '  
' Well, you are you looking for something material? '  
' What do you mean? ' blonde asked with confusion.  
' Emma... both, you and Regina have been alone all your life, without anyone who you could spend this holiday with. Why instead of buying her something you take her for... hm... I dont know romantic dinner into the woods. '  
Emma blushed. Did she just said ' romantic. '? Just as if she read her mind, Mal said:  
' Your feelings are pretty obvious, sweetie. '  
Emma said nothing, but smiled. And actually she was keen on this idea. She thanked her dragon friend and made her way to Regina's place.  
×××  
Gina opened the door. She was alone, not so much of surprise to her. So she felt somehow lucky to see her friend.  
' Emma? What are you doing here? '  
' Am... Hi... Would you come with me? ' what a great invitation! Good job, Emma. Never mind, she was nervous, and god Regina was so stunning.  
' Well... why not? ' Regina gave her that beautiful smile of hers to Emma.  
After some time they found themselves into the wood. Regina wasn't asking Emma any questions, she trusted Emma. But she could guess what all this was about: All Charmings and other idiots were planning some kind of party and they felt stupid not to invite her but nobody really wants her there.  
But, when Emma stopped and sat down, Regina found her self confused. There was nothing, and no one but them. Emma gave her a look  
' Will you sit next to me, Your Majesty? '  
Regina rolled her eyes but did so. It was cold, and without saying a word Emma gave her jacket to Gina. Former Evil Queen blushed anf looked away. No one had ever done this to her, and in that very moment she felt like teen girl that fell in love.  
Emma took wine and two glasses from her bag. After giving one to Regina, she said:  
' Come closer. ' and looked her right in the eyes.  
Regina was looking at her as well. What was this all about? She didn't mind it, actually she felt her heart beating incredibly fast as she did what she was told. Emma hugged her, and Gina put her head on blonde's shoulder. Saviour was petting her hair. After some time, Regina hugged her as well. No words were needed.  
' I have something else for you. ' Emma said after a while.  
' What? ' Gina asked still hugging her.  
From her pocket Emma took one mirror. It was small, and seemed as it was hand made by her.  
' It's... it's beautiful, Emma... ' Regina felt tears in her eyes. It wasn't too good, and her blonde friend was clumsy when it comes to any hand work and making things... but to Regina this was more than perfect...  
' You know... this mirror is part from one of those that were in that place where your evil self captured us. And I want... when you look at this mirror i don't want you to see any slave of yours, or to spy on the people you hate... I want you to see the simple truth... how beautiful you are. '  
Regina felt her tears rolling down her cheeks... She hugged Emma even more tightly...  
' Well... maybe I hadn't bought anything to you... but I can give you something. ' as she said that she looked at Emma's eyes and gave her the softest kiss she has ever felt.


End file.
